


Come Fall In Love

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professional Kidnapper Alec, Ransom, Rich Magnus Bane, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec is a professional kidnapper. His new assignment is to kidnap the son of multi millionaire Asmodeus Bane. What Alec never meant was to fall in love with his target.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! New Malec story. I hope you guys like this first chapter. Thank you for reading and sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The house is one of those ones rich people buy when they get paranoid about having too much money. It's like a fortress, too many windows, tall gates with more security gadgets than a military compound. The city below is so far away, it's like another world, those ant-like people and their problems, fighting every single day to survive. There are maids and servants running around the mansion, some of them don't even know what they are doing except for getting highly paid. All waiting for the owner of the house to come and have morning breakfast

Asmodeus Bane is a multi millionaire businessman. Money flows like a river in Bane's company. If Asmodeus decided to make a bath towel out of money and use it everyday, he still would have enough balance left that he could feed his six ancestors.

Asmodeus had one goal and motto in his life. Smile and happiness should never leave from his only son, Magnus's face. The single father made sure Magnus always got what he wanted. Last week when Magnus spotted an antic vase and wished to have it in his bedroom, Asmodeus purchased the whole shop and gifted to his son. To say Magnus was born with sliver spoon would be understatement. 

Magnus Bane was born with golden spoon which was studded with real diamonds.

Right now Magnus stood infront of his bed glaring at atleast ten new outfits that were neatly laid. Yet the twenty seven year old couldn't decide which one to wear. He sighed dramatically "Ragnor I need to do some serious shopping"

Ragnor was Magnus's best friend. His father worked as a manager in the Bane company and that was the only reason Asmodeus allowed Ragnor anywhere near his son. Though good at heart, the multi millionaire stayed far away from middle and lower class people. Magnus was bit different from his father. He always behaved and talked politely to his maids and servants. Ragnor rolled his eyes "Magnus you buyed these clothes not four days back"

"They seem out of fashion to me" Magnus pouted and picked his Iphone. He clicked on the online shopping app and ordered ten more outfits for him "Ragnor if my delivery doesn't come within twenty four hours then tell Dad to sue this company"

"What?"

"I'm serious" Magnus reluctantly picked up a pair of black trousers and red checks shirt "Hmm..I'll have to bare with this for today. Get rid of these" he pointed at rest of clothing

"All?!"

"Yup! Distribute them among my servants" Magnus waved his hand and walked towards his changing room. Ragnor sighed shaking his head "I wonder who's the lucky fellow that's made for you my friend" 

LATER THAT NIGHT

"This is your next assignment Alec" Denelio, a well known mafia don looked into Alec's black eyes with his steely grey ones as he handed a thick manila folder. Alec nodded, getting into his routine. He looked at the name of his next target

Magnus Bane

"If I'm not wrong...is he the son of Asmodeus Bane?"

Denelio crossed his arms behind his back "The one and only. It's time to fish out few buckets from his ocean" 

"Twenty four hours" Alec said estimating his time since it would not be easy abducting his target who was practically surrounded by people round the clock. Denelio pursed his lips un annoyance "Why do you need twenty four hours?"

"You very well know the Magnus will be surrounded by guards. I need a plan to get near him"

"Which is?"

"I haven't thought it yet but I'll do my job"

"Get it done as soon as possible. Call me when you have Magnus. I'll instruct you where to bring him"

Giving a last nod to his boss, Alec closed the file, left the room and headed back to his apartment. He took a quick hot shower and dressed in a soft pair of clothes. He made a hot cup of tea and sat down on the couch with the file in one hand

Alec started reading Magnus's file. There was detailed information on the man from the start of his day till last lamp shuts off in his room. Alec reached the last page and turned it over to see the picture of Magnus and his stomach flipped inside. The man was definitely beautiful with his black eyes and caramel skin. His hair was neatly combed and streaked with golden colour. The one thing that caught most of his attention was Magnus's smile. It was perfect curve which brought a smile out of Alec himself. 

Alec blinked and threw the folder to his side. What was he thinking. He should concentrate on his job. He got up from the couch and walked towards his closet. He pulled out a small duffel bag and filled it with rope, chloroform and rags. Alec's eyes fell on the last item which was a gun. He made sure it was loaded and locked and slid it inside his bag. 

Alec placed his bag in the closet and closed the door. Now he needed a plan to get Magnus alone with him so he could kidnap the millionaire's son. He couldn't do it in broad daylight since it would create unnecessary attention. This had to be done during night when Magnus would be least guarded...meant at his home. Thinking for few minutes, Alec grinned. This was perfect way to get into Magnus's house. He quickly dialled Denelio's number "Send me all details of Asmodeus Bane"

"Why him?"

"Do you want Magnus or not?"

"I'm texting you in ten minutes" Denelio replied

"Good" Alec hung up, mind already staging out his schedule for tomorrow. 

NEXT DAY

Alec, holding a binoculars stood few feet away from the park where Asmodeus had gone in for his daily jog. He was right when he thought the older Bane would go for jogging. All rich people knew how to maintain themselves so they could live more to spend more money on their luxurious life. Through the lens he observed two guards were standing near his car which was parked at the opposite side of the road. Good. Everything was perfectly set according to his plan

Half an hour later Alec saw Asmodeus was done with his jog and heading out of the gate. He placed his binoculars in his bag and hung it around his shoulders. Alec dialled a number "Get ready" he ordered and pressed red button.

Alec took a bottle of water and poured it on his face making him look as if he was sweating from a run. He took a deep breath and started jogging his way towards Asmodeus. 

Asmodeus panted as he walked back to his car. The millionaire was half way crossing the road when a car came swirling around at him with high speed. The man gasped thinking this was his end when Alec ran and pushed him out of the way. They rolled couple of times on the ground before coming to a stop near the pavement

Guards came rushing towards Asmodeus and helped him off the ground "Sir! Are you alright?" Asmodeus nodded brushing dirt off his clothes "I'm fine. Thanks to this young man" 

One of the guard turned Alec on his back and saw he was unconscious "Sir! He's hurt" he pointed at a trail of blood on Alec's head. Asmodeus leaned down "Oh God. Hurry up and get him in my car. Call Dr Loss and ask her to come home immediately" 

The guards picked Alec up and deposited in the back seat. What Asmodeus didn't know, Alec wasn't unconscious and was inwardly smiling at the success of his plan "Get ready Magnus. I'm coming for you" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Lay him down on the bed" Asmodeus instructed his guards who lowered Alec down. The kidnapper made sure his features were relaxed so no one would doubt that he was actually awake. A moment later Magnus come running inside the bedroom. Asmodeus turned to face his guard "Stand at the door and bring Dr Loss as soon as she comes" the guard nodded and walked out

"Dad what's going on?" asked Magnus

Alec stiffened. His target was so close to him but forced himself to relax

"Who...?" words trailed off from Magnus's mouth when his eyes fell on the young man on the bed. His eyes lingered on Alec taking in his dark chocolate hair and pale white skin. Magnus noticed his strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. He gulped down the heavy saliva "...are you?" 

"I was going to get hit by a car today but this young man pushed me out of the way and saved my life" Asmodeus said looking at Magnus who narrowed his eyes in concern "Are you alright Dad?"

"I'm fine but he's hurt. I've called Catarina" 

Magnus nodded and sat down next to Alec "Is he going to be alright?" Alec who was feigning sleep, nearly gave out a smile at Magnus's concern

There was a knock on the door and Asmodeus greeted Catarina who was their family doctor and close friend of Magnus. She then attended her patient applying a bandage on Alec's head "There's nothing to worry. He's going to be fine. He should be waking up soon"

Alec wanted to scoff at her words. Ofcourse I know I am fine. This was all a well planned accident

"I've prescribed some painkillers. Make sure he takes it easy for a day or two" Catarina got up from the bed "I shall leave now"

"Thank you Cat" said Magnus and saw the doctor leave.

"Well now let's get him settle in guest room" Asmodeus gestured with his hands but Magnus shook his head "We cannot do that Dad. He saved your life, atleast let him wake up" 

"I'm grateful that he saved my life and I'll pay him heavily"

Alec clenched his jaw. He hated how all rich people thought that money could buy everything.

"He's staying here" Magnus said firmly

"But look at his clothes Magnus. I'm sure he's from middle class family" Asmodeus made a face which made Magnus roll his eyes "Then why did you bring him in your bedroom in the first place?" 

"I panicked! I wanted to make sure he was okay and now that he is, I want him out of my bedroom" 

"Fine! He can rest in my bedroom"

Asmodeus stared at his son "You've never let anyone in your bedroom before..not even Ragnor"

"Well..." Magnus fixed his eyes on Alec "It's the least I could do. Let me take care of him"

Asmodeus sighed in defeat knowing how stubborn Magnus could be. Plus he too could never say no to his son. He then asked his servants to shift Alec in Magnus's bedroom.

Alec was annoyed with all the shifting. He was again laid on another smooth silk covers. Sounds of footsteps and then clicking of door shut reached his ears and he finally opened his eyes.

Alec's eyes roamed around the spacious and well furnished room. He felt like he had landed in a seven star hotel. Light blue colour walls, polished wooden dressing table, silk curtains, decorative even expensive vase at each corner of the room, a huge chandelier hanging at the centre, two extra doors connected with the room, everything about the room screamed money. He let out a low whistle "I should ask Denelio for a raise" 

FEW HOURS LATER

Alec heard footsteps nearing the room and he shut his eyes. The door opened and Magnus entered in followed by a maid who was holding a tray "Keep the tray on the table Mrs Greenbean" 

"Yes sir" Mrs Greenbean did as she was told "Do you need anything else Mr Bane?"

"No thank you. You may leave" Magnus saw her leave and sat down next to Alec "Well your looks are perfect but you definitely need fashion advice" he made a face looking at Alec's clothes and sighed "That's not the priority right now. If you don't wake up we'll have to take you to hospital"

Shit! thought Alec. He couldn't feign unconsciousness for all day long. He had to wake up so Magnus wouldn't take him out of this house. Alec moaned, hand going for his forehead 

Magnus lit up and he leaned in a little "Hey. Can you hear me?" 

Alec nodded and slowly opened his eyes. He acted as if he was looking at the place for first time "Where.. am I?" 

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's arm "This is my house. I'm Magnus Bane" Alec titled his head and sucked in a breath because this was the first time he was face to face with Magnus. Damn, is he for real. Magnus was true definition of prince charming

"Have you lost your sight?" 

Alec blinked "What?"

"I've heard if you sustain a head injury, it is possible you loose your eyesight and you were staring at nothing"

"What?"

"No? Maybe it happens only in movies"

Is he crazy, Alec thought mentally. He slowly sat upright "Why am I here?" 

"You saved my father's life this morning and got hurt. Do you remember?"

Ofcourse I do, you idiot. I was the one who planned it on the first place. Alec nodded rubbing his forehead "Yeah...I saw a man was crossing the road....car... pushed him" he groaned clutching his head hoping Magnus would believe he was in pain

"Why don't you take your meds and rest for a while" Magnus got up and handed Alec painkillers "If you wish to eat something, I have tea and biscuits"

Alec took the painkillers and shook his head "I don't want to eat. Everything is spinning" Magnus nodded and helped Alec lay back down. He adjusted the covers "Do you want me to call your family or anyone else. I'm sure they must be getting worried for you" 

Alec felt like someone stabbed in his heart. Two young faces popped infront of him at the mention of his family but he forced himself out of his memory "I don't have anyone" 

"No one at all?" Magnus raised his voice in shock but Alec had already closed his eyes. How can anyone live without a family, thought Magnus. Who would pay for shopping and electricity bills? Who would buy expensive gifts for him? No wonder his dressing style is worse. Magnus stared at Alec "I didn't even get to know your name" 

"Alec" Alec replied partially opening his eyes

Magnus smiled "I'm Magnus. You take rest. I'll come back later" 

Alec took a breath of relief when Magnus left the room. He checked his watch. It was three in afternoon. He still had to stall until midnight. He should sleep rest of the evening. 

Around six Asmodeus came in the room and Alec heard him talk to Magnus about him. The millionaire was not happy that he was still in the house. He told Magnus to handsomely reward Alec for what he had done and ask him to leave as soon as he wakes up. Alec had to stop himself from punching the man. Magnus had a hard time convincing his father to let Alec stay for couple of hours more. 

Next time Magnus came it was eight at night. He saw Alec sat on the bed with his back rested on the headboard "How are you feeling Alec?"

"Much better. I think I should leave" Alec gingerly got up from the bed and swayed on his feet. Magnus's eyes widened and he ran to support Alec "Are you alright?"

"Dizzy" Alec croaked out

"I think you need to eat something" 

"No...I should go. You've already done so much for me"

"I've done nothing Alec. Atleast have dinner with us. Please....then I won't stop you" 

"Okay" Alec gave a small smile but was grinning inwardly. His idea worked as he got to spend more time in the house 

Asmodeus was not entirely happy about Magnus's dinner plans with a stranger but again he couldn't say no to his son. He did ask few basic questions about Alec and his life but the kidnapper answered each of one them expertly. He hadn't stepped in the house without doing his homework

After dinner Alec denied taking money from the millionaire "Money can't buy life" he said locking eyes with the man. Magnus was in awe admiring the pride of the young man. 

Asmodeus shrugged "Your loss. Anyways thank you" Alec bowed his head "Welcome" he turned around to face Magnus "Thank you for taking care of me" 

Magnus bowed his head copying Alec "Welcome" 

"Can you do me a last favour" asked Alec softly

"Anything" 

"My car is parked near the jogging park. If you could give me a lift" 

"Sure" 

Asmodeus nodded "My driver will drop you" 

Shit! This was not the plan. Magnus was suppose to come with me. Alec thought his whole day was waisted when he saw Magnus step forward "I'll drop him" 

Asmodeus shook his head "It's already past eleven" 

"I'm not a child Dad. I'm allowed to go out at nights" Magnus aruged back and Alec prayed the old man would listen to his son

"Magnus..."

"I'm just going to drop him. C'mon Alec" Magnus started walking and Alec followed him, not bothering to look at the millionaire

"Sometimes I wonder who is the head of this house" Asmodeus mumbled to himself

 

 

 

"Thank you" said Alec getting out of the car. He looked around was glad the area was clear. Magnus too stepped out and shook hands with him "Welcome. It was nice meeting you" 

Alec pointed at his car which was parked behind Magnus "There's my car" he saw Magnus turn around and that's when he made his move 

Alec grabbed Magnus's arm and savagely twisted it behind his back. Magnus let out a surprised gasp "Ale.." his words were cut off when Alec clamped a hand on his mouth. Magnus let out a muffled yell of protest and tried to free himself so Alec hissed near his ears "Stop struggling or I'll break your arm" he twisted his arm more for emphasis and Magnus closed his eyes in pain

Magnus was then manhandled by Alec towards a car. Alec quickly opened the door and shoved Magnus with full force, jumping in behind. He then grabbed his bag and pulled out a bottle of chloroform pouring it on the cloth

Fear surged through Magnus's body and he bolted across the seat grabbing the door handle. Alec lunched after him and struggled to pin Magnus as he kept thrashing in his arms "What are you doing? Let me go!" 

Alec gave a hard hit on Magnus's nose with his head who grunted in pain. Before Magnus could collect himself Alec quickly pressed the cloth over his mouth

Magnus had no choice but to inhale the liquid and soon his eyes began to droop close. Alec's sadistic grin was the last thing he saw before he went completely limp. Alec slumped down beside his target and huffed out a breath "This was harder than I thought"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a lot for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec pulled out a long rope from his bag and tied Magnus's hands behind his back. Next he used the rag to wrap it tightly around his captive's mouth. Satisfied with his work, Alec got out from the backseat and climbed in front. He then made a call to his boss "I got Magnus"

"Good. I knew you were the only one who could do this job perfectly" Denelio praised with a grin "Did he cause any trouble?"

Alec looked back glaring at Magnus "Nothing I can't handle. Tell me where to drop him?"

"I'm texting you. It's a farmhouse far away from the city. Bring him there and collect your reward"

"Okay"

"One more thing"

Alec waited in silence

"Nothing should happen to Magnus. I need him in one piece"

"Got it" Alec hung up and turned on the engine. A minute later his cell beeped with an address. He read the message and pocketed his cell. He drove in the dark for four more hours. It was only after the sun had been up for one hour, Alec heard a soft groan from behind

Magnus blinked his eyes open and felt his head fuzzy and heavy. A bile threatened to rise up his throat as felt nauseous but he forced it back down. His arms and shoulders ached when he tried to shift into more comfortable position. Where was he? Dread pooled in his stomach when he looked at the small cramped space. Pushing the panic down, he breathed heavily through his nose. Fingers curled into fists, digging into his palms because Magnus now remembered that he had been kidnapped. He started thrashing in the backseat and banged his legs on the door. He tried to scream through his gag but failed miserably.

Alec paid no attention to Magnus's yells or screams and concentrated on driving. It was to his advantage that he had not seen anyone on the road the whole time. Denelio was a smart person. He knew which route would catch less attention. Alec drove for another hour before pulling off the road on to an almost indiscrenible dirt track that led into densely wooded forest. He mentally calculated that it would take another five hours to reach farm house. He should atleast give some water to Magnus. Denelio said he needed Magnus in one piece. Can't have him dehydrated and passing out.

Magnus had quieted down for fifteen minutes now as he accepted that he could not escape and laid in sullen silence. He regretted not listening to his father and missed the warmth of his bedroom. Where was Alec taking him? What was he planning to do with him? Magnus shuddered thinking what if he never makes it back home

Alec pressed on the break pedal and scanned the area twice before grabbing a bottle of water and went to back. As soon as Alec opened the door, Magnus launched himself at him

Magnus's foot came flying at Alec's head who narrowly dodged his well aimed kick. The kidnapper cursed himself for not tying Magnus's legs. He grabbed his legs as they went for his head again. Alec pulled hard and Magnus landed with a thud from the seat and onto the ground.

Magnus let out a muffled scream when his back hit the ground. This distraction was enough for Alec to run and pull a rope from his bag. He sat on Magnus's hips facing his legs and quickly tied the two limbs together. Magnus tried hard to push the weight on him but he was no match against Alec's professional strength

Alec jumped off Magnus huffing out a breath. He saw Magnus was still writhing to get free and he shook his head in pity. He then took the bottle and brought it near Magnus but paused to glare "Make a sound, the gag goes back on and I'll never take it out"

Magnus glared back

"Do you want water or shall we continue our road trip?" Alec threatened pinning Magnus with his glare. Magnus's shoulder slumped in defeat. His mouth did feel like it was stuffed with cotton. He needed water but would not give up so easily. He gave a small nod and Alec pulled the rag down with his finger

Big mistake

Magnus bit hard on Alec's fingers before he was able to pull them back. Alec howled in pain and slapped his captive "You jerk!"

"Why did you kidnap me!? Who are you!?" Magnus yelled breathing heavily ignoring the stinking pain on his face "I thought we were friends

"Clearly your assumption is wrong" 

"You're committing a crime"

"Tell me something that I already don't know"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You talk too much "Alec was about to put the gag back when Magnus jerked his head away "Okay...okay I'm sorry. Please...please give me some water...Please"

Alec stared at Magnus who's pleading eyes melted his heart. He hated how soft the man was making him from inside. He maintained his glare and placed the bottle near his lips. Magnus drank the water greedily and some trickled down his chin to his chest

Unable to stop himself, Alec's eyes followed the trail of water which shined along with the brightness of the day. Magnus's throat bobbled as he gulped down the water which dissapered down into his shirt and Alec nearly leaned in to see.

_No! Stop it! Alec get yourself out of gutter and do your job!_

Magnus coughed pulling back and was hauled up by Alec. He was then dragged to the car and made to sit in backseak "Get comfortable. We still have five hours drive" 

"Do I look comfortable to you from any angle?" Magnus hissed

"You want me to use chloroform on you again?" Alec's eyes darkened

"Let me g.." Magnus's words were cut off as Alec placed the gag back again, this time keeping his fingers far away from Magnus's teeth

Magnus grunted in frustration and slumped down on his seat. Alec then took his place in the driver's seat and started the engine. His eyes fell on Magnus and saw him shedding a lone tear. He bit his lips and forced his heart to be strong. This is just a job. He couldn't afford to go soft. An hour later Alec saw from back mirror that Magnus had dozed off so he relaxed a bit.

Alec's cell rang and he pressed the button "I'm almost there. Couple of hours more"

"We've a problem" said Denelio

"What problem?"

"Asmodeus Bane has already called the cops. He's going ballistic all over New York city"

"And you did not expect this kind of reaction? Let me remind you, his only son has gone missing. Ofcourse he would be worried"

Alec heard a sharp intake of breath at the other end. There was a pause for few seconds before Denelio spoke "You've to stay with him" Alec frowned "What?"

"I can't trust anyone with Magnus. He's too valuable. Keep him with you until I make a ransom call and get a deal"

Alec shook his head "This was not the plan. My job is to deliver Magnus to you. I can't stay with him" 

"You don't have a choice Alec"

"What do you mean?"

"Bane has given your description to the cops. It would be too dangerous for us if you roam around freely"

Alec clenched his jaw "I'll lay low for few days" 

"No! You'll do exactly as told. Don't forget who's the boss here" Denelio's voice became dangerous and low "Get Magnus to the farm house and stay with him. I'm sending Ronan for your help"

Alec gripped the cell tightly. He had no choice but to follow Denelio's instruction. It was just a matter of couple of days. How hard can it be to control Magnus. He glanced at his backseat and saw Magnus was stirring back to consciousness "I'll do as you say" 

"Good. I'll contact you soon" 

Alec pressed the red button. Two days. That's it. He had to get through two days. He could totally do it. His eyes flickered towards Magnus who was now glaring like he was going to kill him with his looks. 

'Freaking fantastic' mumbled Alec and headed towards farm house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks a lot for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

By the time Alec reached at the farm house it was a little after noon. He got out of the car and streched his back and arms loosening his stiff muscles. Magnus who was still bounded in the backseat couldn't help but gawk at the movements of Alec's back. He could clearly see his well build muscles through his tight black Tshirt. Wow such a great physique....No! Magnus looked away cursing himself for praising his kidnapper

Alec walked back and opened the door. He untied Magnus's legs and pulled him out of the car by his collar. The kidnapper ignored the occasional grunts that came from his captive and quickly ushered him inside the house "Welcome to your new home" he the removed the gag

Magnus ran his tongue on his dry lips and then yelled as loudly as he could "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP!" he waited for few seconds but was met with utter silence

Alec crossed arms with a grin plastered on his face "Any luck?"

Magnus knew it was stupid idea for yelling for help since he knew they were thousands of kilometre away from the city. He sneezed couple of times before turning his head to look around the place and his mouth hung open in shock. The house definitely looked hundred years old with cracked wood and rusted hinges. Webs and dust decorated every corner of the wall. Living room had one big couch, two chairs, a dinning table and lastly a small table lamp that was placed on the yet another side table which was miraculously standing on three leg "No no no I'm not staying here. No ways. This place is......"

"What's wrong with the place?"

Magnus sneezed again "For starters it's old, rusty and dirty. It's a huge offence to my reputation. And what the hell is that smell! Did someone die in here?" he made a face

"Maybe some insects or animal" Alec shrugged

"Oh my God!"

"Could be a human too" Alec sniffed and Magnus's eyes widened "What!? Okay that's it! We're leaving now!" Magnus made an about turn but Alec caught his arm tightly and narrowed his eyes "Have you forgotten that you've been kidnapped?"

"So what! Did I complain when you drove me in your old wrecked car?"

"Hey my car is fine!" Alec raised his voice feeling offended. Magnus cleared his throat "I travel only in Mercedes Benz or in a limo"

"You expect me to hire a limo for your abduction?"

"Ah...Yeah?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Atleast give me a decent place to stay"

"Decent place? Oh how rude of me. Would you like me to book a hotel room for you Mr Bane?"

Magnus leaned in a bit and spoke in serious tone "I've always stayed in seven star hotel but guessing your capacity, I'll manage in five star"

"How about you stay right here if you ever want to see a hotel again"

"Which hotel are we talking about. I got some personal favourites and..."

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and dragged Magnus to the couch who sneezed again. He dumped him without much effort and then proceeded to tie his legs with chains. Magnus squirmed in discomfort "Chains...really? I'm not an animal"

Alec choose to ignore Magnus's protest and wrapped his both legs with heavy chains "This should keep you in place"

"Can you untie my hands. My arms are killing me"

"Not happening"

"You should learn how to be a good host"

"This ain't a party"

"Please Alec. I can't feel my arms...they've gone numb. I'm begging you" Magnus pleaded

Alec thought for a moment. This place was hours away from the city. There was no way out other than his car and he had the keys so Magnus wouldn't be able to escape even if he wanted to, especially with the heavy chains around his ankles. Alec nodded and untied Magnus's arms who rubbed his sore muscles and then his nose "Thank you" he said followed by a sneeze

"Are you coming down with cold or something?" Alec asked frowning at the way Magnus was sneezing so much

"It's the..." Magnus sneezed "...the dust. I've never stayed in an unhealthy environment before"

_Ignore! Just...ignore what you heard Alec_

Alec raised a warning finger "If you try to escape, I'll wrap you in ropes like a mummy and throw you in the darkest room in here. Got it?"

Magnus nodded vigorously "I'll not move an inch. I promise"

Alec got up and went to the kitchen. Denelio wanted him to stay with Magnus for two days, surely he must have made arrangements that would take care of their hunger. He opened the fridge and sighed in relief. He picked two canned tins when his phone rang

A smile formed on Alec's face when he read the name on the screen and quickly pressed green button "Hey Iz. How's my baby sister doing?"

"Alec!" whined Izzy "I'm a big girl now. Stop calling me that"

"You're right Alec" Jace laughed leaning into speaker "She's still a baby... sometimes she gives competition to Max"

"Hey!" Izzy smacked Jace's arm playfully

"Hi Alec!" yelled Max excitedly

"Hi Max. How were your exams?"

"They were awesome. When are you coming?" Max asked with hope

"Soon Max" Alec pursed his lips. He hated lying to his brothers and sister but telling them truth was not an option

"I miss you Alec" Max's soft voice broke Alec's heart "I miss you too buddy. Jace can talk to you"

Jace pressed off the speaker and motioned Izzy to take Max in other room "Hi"

"Did you get the money?"

"Yeah I collected it from Mr Dawson yesterday. Just like you texted me"

"Good. Pay your college fees and Max's school fees"

"Will do. Alec when are you coming? It's been six months since we last saw you"

Alec clutched the phone "I...I'm really busy nowadays. My...my boss keeps sending me out of state for making these...these deals and there's loads of paper work"

Jace frowned "So now work is more important than your brothers and sister? We too need you Alec. You're all we got after Mom and Dad's death"

"Jace..."

"No Alec. Did you know every three days Max cries himself to sleep. He mumbles your name in his sleep. He misses you so much. We all do. Alec if you..." before Jace could finish his sentence Izzy snatched the phone "Jace what are you doing?"

"He has to know!"

Izzy glared at her brother "Go help Max. He has some difficulty with his maths homework" Jace huffed out a breath and walked away "Tell Alec to come visit us soon"

"I'm sorry Alec. Jace is just stressed with upcoming exams. Don't listen to him"

Alec sighed "I know Izzy. I'm sorry for not being with you guys. Believe me I really want to but my job... if I don't work...we won't earn enough money to support this family"

Izzy's voice grew heavier "You don't owe me or Jace any explanation Alec. We know how hard you work for us"

"You're not mad?"

"No Alec...oh my god I can never be mad at you. I love you. We all do"

"Thanks Izzy. I'll try coming at the end of this month"

"That's great. Can't wait"

"But don't tell Max. I wanna give him a surprise"

"He'll love that and..."

 

A loud crash

 

"ALEC!"

 

Alec frowned turning his head towards living room. Magnus! He cursed mentally thinking Magnus was trying to escape "Izzy I gotta go"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah yeah...see you. I'll call you again" Alec hung up the call and ran into the living room. His eyes widened at the scene infront of him

Magnus was on the floor with his face scrunched in pain. His one hand holding the other arm that was bleeding heavily. He was thrashing on the floor trying to get his legs free "Alec! Untie me!"

Alec clenched his jaw in anger. He crossed the distance in two large steps and roughly hauled Magnus by his collar "What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you not to try and escape"

Magnus looked fearfully at Alec "I wasn't escaping you idiot"

"It's hard to believe with the way you're sprawled on the floor"

"I wasn't trying to escape! I saw...there was...I swear I saw a..."

"What?" Alec raised his voice

"A rat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter. Thank you for reading this fic. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

As the daylight dwindled, tension grew in Bane house. Fearful thoughts looped around Asmodeus's mind as he stared at the mug of coffee in his hand having no intention to drink it. He was very worried for his son and wanted nothing but to get him back safe. The millionaire cursed himself for allowing Magnus to go with Alec "If you hurt my boy I'll kill you myself" he hissed 

Asmodeus received a call from Denelio who demanded a ransom of twenty five million dollars in exchange for Magnus's life. The father didn't hesitate even for a second and agreed to give the money. But as soon as the call ended, the chief of New York city police department walked into his house with other two officers and questioned him about the Magnus's kidnapping. Apparently one of the servant had called the cops and informed about Magnus's sudden disappearance

"Don't worry Mr Bane. We'll get your son back just do as we say" said the chief

"What if he hurts Magnus knowing the cops are involved"

"They won't. We'll be very careful"

Asmodeus gave a small nod "But nothing should happen to my son. You can shoot that son of a bitch Alec if you want"

"Mr Bane you need to stay calm" 

"I just want Magnus. God knows what are they doing to him" Asmodeus sighed sadly and slumped down on the couch

DENELIO'S PLACE

"Everything is going according to the plan" Denelio grinned "Soon we'll be counting green bucks in here" 

"Bane agreed to pay?" asked Ronan

"Why wouldn't he? His precious son is in our hold" Denelio smiled wickedly. Ronan nodded "Bane has called the cops. Aren't you worried?"

Denelio's eyes hardened "Bane very well knows to do as we say if he ever wants to see his son alive. I'll take care of him and the money. You go to our farmhouse. Alec might need your help in handling the millionaire's brat"

Ronan grinned "With pleasure" he pocketed his gun "Goodbye Boss" Denelio nodded turning his back. 

Few seconds later a shot rang that echoed through the walls of empty house. Denelio fell hard on the floor as blood seeped through his chest. He turned around to see a face smiling at him "You....you..."

"Goodbye Denelio"

 

FARMHOUSE

Alec zoned out for few seconds after hearing Magnus's excuse for sprawling on the floor. He got scared of a freaking rat? What if Magnus had to live on streets for one day where rats are the only friend you would find. Alec fought the urge to laugh, mentally picturing Magnus running from one corner to another inorder to escape the rats. The man literally lived in a fairly tale world where he flew in a golden pony with his magic wand. In this case Mercedes or limo. He was brought back to real world by a hiss sound that came from below "Hellloo a little help here. Your hostage is suffering from blood loss" 

Alec snorted "Blood loss? It's barely a scratch" he inspected the wound and mentally cursed because it was indeed a deep cut but if he told Magnus then the prince of New York will surely freak out "How did you even get hurt?" Magnus looked around from side to side as if making sure the rat was gone "I was sitting peacefully on the couch as promised but then out of no where came a rat and jumped on my lap. I tried to get it off me and fell on my side landing on the side table... and I don't know how my arm got hit in the process" 

Alec's eyes fell on the lamp that was now broken into pieces "You broke the lamp" Magnus glared "You care about this stupid cheap lamp more than me?"

"Yeah yeah you probably have tons of these back at your home" Alec pulled Magnus up from the floor. His first priority was to stop the bleeding. He made Magnus sit on the couch and went to search for anything that would help him. Alec came back with a white cloth, a pair of scissors and a bottle of alcohol

Magnus's eyes widened on seeing the items "What are you planning to do? Drink and clean my arm?" Alec shook his head "I don't drink. This is for you"

Magnus eyed the bottle pursing his lips "It's a local brand. I only drink Johnny Walker and Smirnoff whisky" Alec responded with opening the cap of the bottle, held Magnus's arm out and poured the liquid on the cut

The scream that left Magnus's mouth made Alec cringe from inside. "Shit! Oh my God..I'm going to die. That hurts!" yelled Magnus trying to pull his hand back but Alec held his wrist tightly "Stay still" he ordered

"What in the world are you doing!?" Magnus gritted his teeth to ride out the stinking pain on his arm

"Alcohol works as a disinfectant. You'll be fine" 

"Last time I checked you were a kidnapper, not a doctor" 

"I'm all you got here. Take it or leave it" replied Alec cleaning the cut and wrapped Magnus's arm with a white cloth. He saw his captive had gone pale. Magnus was shaking in pain with small beads of sweat glistening on his face. Alec was glad atleast the bleeding had stopped but Magnus still shivering so he thought of distracting him "You probably would have stayed in hospital for atleast two weeks for this cut right" 

"Hospital?" Magnus's eyes went wide "I never go to hospitals. I've a extra home" he said proudly "Whenever I get cold or flu, I shift in that house so my bedroom stays free of infections. Catarina treats me until I feel better" 

Alec stared at Magnus for a full minute. It turned out Magnus was successful in distracting Alec from his job. A special house was builded for Magnus so that he could stay in it when he gets sick? Now that's.... that's...that's...

"I'm hungry" Magnus spoke loud enough to pull Alec from his thoughts. Alec nodded and brought two tins of kidney beans. He stopped in his tracks when Magnus visibly flinched on seeing the cans "What? Don't tell me you've a grudge against canned food"

Magnus sighed "It's not healthy to eat tinned food. We don't know how long the food's been in there" 

Alec read the expiry date "It still has nine days before it gets expired" 

"What!? I'm so not eating that" 

Alec shrugged "Suit yourself" he threw the can and a spoon near Magnus and took his seat on the opposite chair. Alec opened the tin and started munching on the beans. Magnus watched with wide eyes "Aren't you even going to reheat it?" 

"There's no gas" 

"What about oven?" 

Alec huffed out a breath "Shut the hell up and let me eat" he took another bite humming at the taste. Magus gulped down a huge amount of saliva, stomach growling with hunger. His eyes fell on the beans and he almost reached out to grab the can but shook his head. I can't eat that....I won't.

Alec got up as he finished his can and went in the kitchen to drink water. He had to stiffle a laugh when he came back in the living room. Magnus was desperately trying to get the tin open but was failing. The tin slipped twice from his fingers and Alec shook his head in pity "Want some help?" 

Magnus dropped the can and looked away "I wasn't...I was just...umm checking if it's...I'm not " Alec walked towards him and picked up the can. He opened the tin, placed it near Magnus and left him alone. Magnus sighed slowly picking up his lunch for the day. Every bite he took, the millionaire's son wished this nightmare would be over soon. 

Magnus was getting uncomfortable as the minutes turned into hours. First of all his arm was hurting like hell. The chains around his legs bruised his skin. He was still hungry and exhausted from sitting on one place. No matter how many position he tried, nothing seemed comfortable to him. Though Alec hadn't hurt him till now, Magnus was still scared of his kidnapper. He was again served beans at dinner but this time Magnus ate without any protest as he really didn't have any energy left to argue. 

After dinner Alec streched himself on the chair "Get yourself comfortable for the night" he closed his eyes and Magnus gawked at the young man "Are you seriously going to sleep in that chair?" 

"Yup"

"And me?"

Alec cracked his eyes open "Want me to tie your hands again?" Magnus glared "Good night, I hope the nastiest bug bites you" 

"I'll still survive better than you" replied Alec closing his eyes

THREE HOURS LATER

Alec shifted scrunching his face. An annoying sound reached his ears again and again. He waited for few minutes but the sound didn't stop and he also knew it was coming from Magnus's direction. Alec got irritated and forced his eyes open, ready to yell at Magnus "Mag..."

Magnus slept on his back, eyes closed and brows narrowed in frustration. He was fidgeting, his legs failing to find a comfortable position with the heavy chains wrapped around them. His one hand held his other injured arm as little shivers ran down his body. Every now and then he would groan in discomfort mumbling gibberish in his sleep 

Alec stared at Magnus and almost felt bad for him. Poor soul probably would be lying in his own king size bed if he hadn't been kidnapped. He got up from his chair and brought a blanket from inside. Alec draped the blanket over Magnus who's features relaxed a bit but was still shifting his legs. The kidnapper sighed and decided to remove the chains for the night. He gently unlocked the chains and instantly Magnus stopped moving. A smile formed on Alec's face "One more day Magnus, then you can go back to your gold plated world"

Alec then took his place back in the chair with his eyes fixed on Magnus. He blinked once...twice and then darkness surrounded his vision

NEXT MORNING

Magnus let out a soft moan when pain shot through his head and back. He slowly sat upright wincing when his sore muscles screamed in protest. His head was pounding because he slept without his favourite pillow. He rubbed his eyes and looked around to see Alec was still sleeping. Magnus then realised the weight on his legs were gone and there was a blanket on his lap. Alec must have removed the chains and covered him with the blanket, thought Magnus. He watched his kidnapper asleep who looked innocent and harmless person. Only if it was true but the man definitely had a heart or else why would he remove the chains and give him a blanket

Magnus sighed and stood up. He walked towards Alec and was about to cover him with his blanket when his eyes fell on Alec's upper pocket which had a key in it.. car keys. Magnus huffed out a breath. His freedom was right infront of him yet he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Only if he knew...

Magnus felt the wind knocked out of him when a hard punch was driven on the side of his face. He fell on the floor with a loud yelp looking at the man who was now hovering over him "What do you think you were doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait. Here's the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec jerked awake to consciousness as the loud thud sound reached his ears. His eyes landed on Magnus who was 'again' sprawled on the floor with a hand on his cheek "What's going on?" 

"You should keep an eye open Alec. Your hostage was going to escape from your hands" 

Alec titled his head and saw Ronan standing behind him. He remembered Denelio said he was going to send a helper but why did he have to be Ronan. The man was his senior and ruthless in nature. He worked with Denelio for last fifteen years and was close to his boss. Ronan didn't care about anyone other than himself. Alec didn't like working with him but he had no choice since Denelio send him. He clenched his jaw "I had him under control" 

Ronan scoffed and raised his fingers one by one "He isn't tied up, he was walking around freely, you were fast asleep and he was about to run. Yeah I can see you got it under control"

"Hey I wasn't running" Magnus yelled from down "I mean I was thinking but..." 

Alec quickly started checking his pockets to find his keys and Magnus rolled his eyes "Your keys are in the upper pocket"

Ronan roughly grabbed Magnus by his arm and dragged him to the corner of the room "Don't move" Magnus swallowed thickly and looked at Alec who turned his eyes away from him. Was this man Alec's boss? The main head behind his kidnapping? Whoever the man was, Magnus did not like him 

Ronan came back with ropes and tied Magnus's hands infront of him and then proceeded with his legs "Aaww will you go easy" said Magnus and earned a slap from the man. Ronan tightened the knot more than necessary on Magnus's wrists earning a hiss and leaned in "You're not brought here for comfort. Sit still or else I'll make your stay a living hell" 

Magnus stared at Ronan with fearful eyes. He nodded frantically keeping his mouth shut while his heart thumped widly in his chest. Oh he so did not like the man. Suddenly he wanted Alec near him. Alec is way better than this crazy psycho. His eyes flickered towards Alec again but the latter just refused to look at him. Magnus's eyes shone with tears and this was the first time since his kidnapping, he felt genuinely scared. 

Alec almost took a step forward when Ronan slapped Magnus but he restrained himself. Ronan was his senior and close to Denelio. He couldn't ask him to go easy on Magnus. This was their job. Magnus is... just a job. Alec didn't know why but it hurt something inside him when he saw tears in Magnus's eyes. He had kidnapped many times before but Magnus was totally different from others. There was a new feeling....a new emotion building inside him which was so confusing him. He was starting to care about the man. He wanted to pull Magnus up from the dirty floor and make him sit on the couch and untie his bonds but he couldn't.

"Alec I need you in the kitchen" Ronan called out and Alec sighed walking into the kitchen "What is it?"

"I need you to deliver this money to Stevenson" Ronan handed Alec an envelope

Alec frowned "Now?"

"Yes" 

"But...what about Magnus?"

"I'll take care of him" 

Alec did not like the sound of that. Leaving Magnus alone with Ronan just...wasn't right "I'm on duty. Denelio said I've to keep an eye on Magnus. He's my charge"

Ronan scowled at Alec and took a threatening step forward "When I'm around, don't ever forget who's in charge" 

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I was..." 

Ronan held his hand out "Just do as you're told. This place isn't that far. You'll be back in an hour" Alec gace a reluctant nod "Okay" 

 

 

 

"Alec where are you going?" Magnus asked with wide eyes when he saw Alec opening the front door

"Out" Alec said firmly 

"Wait! Are you leaving me? Please don't leave me with that man. I don't like...." Magnus froze when Ronan walked into the living room 

"What seems to be the problem?" Ronan asked boring his hard eyes on Magnus

"Nothing" Alec quickly said "I was just leaving. Will be back in an hour" he didn't look at Magnus but hoped he heard it. Magnus sighed in relief. Thank God Alec was coming back. 

 

 

 

Ten minutes after Alec left, Ronan walked towards Magnus and kneeled infront of him "Let's go" he untied Magnus's legs

"Where are we going?" Magnus asked as he was hauled up. Ronan didn't reply and started dragging Magnus towards the main door. Magus felt himself panicking. Something was seriously wrong. He didn't want to go with the crazy man so he dugged his toes "I'm not going anywhere with you until Alec comes"

A backhand was the answer given to Magnus which made him see stars in daylight. Ronan pulled out a knife placing it under Magnus's chin and yanked his hair up "You'll do as i say or else I'm going to skin you alive and present it to your father" 

Magnus was shaking with fear, eyes going wide and sweat glistening on his face. He barely gave a nod before Ronan tightened his grip on his hair and resumed dragging him. Magnus mustered up some strength and elbowed Ronan in his stomach. The man loosened his grip on Magnus but quickly recovered. He lashed out with his leg giving a kick on Magnus's stomach.

Magnus gasped and doubled over in pain. Ronan took hold of his arm keeping a bruising hold "Nice try" he pulled him out of the house. Magnus struggled harder but was no match against the experienced criminal "Let go of me!" He was then taken towards Ronan's van who pulled the back door open. The man was about to push Magnus inside when suddenly he was thrown on the ground, knife slipping out from his hand. Ronan grunted and turned around to see Alec standing "What's going on here?"

Ronan got up from the ground brushing his clothes "How did you get back so soon?" 

"You forgot to mention where do I've to drop the money" said Alec "Ronan what are you doing? Where were you taking Magnus?"

Ronan cursed inwardly "Denelio asked me to move him to a different location" 

"I don't want to go with him" Magnus came closer to Alec "He's mean"

Alec ignored Magnus but was confused "I didn't get any call from Denelio" he took out his cell 

"It's no use calling him" Ronan spoke calmly, eyes twinkling with pure evil. He was done being nice. So what if Alec knows the truth "Denelio is dead"

"What?" Alec's eyes widened

"Who's Denelio?" asked Magnus but again Alec ignored him. Okay now he was getting frustrated with Alec. The man seriously has some issues. 

"When did it happen? Who did it?"

"It's none of your business. Get out of my way. I'm taking Magnus with me" 

Magnus backpedaled few steps in fear

Alec pressed his lips thinking about the situation. Denelio is dead and Ronan has been working with him last fifteen years. How can he be so calm unless.... something strike on Alec's mind and he glared at the man "You did it. You killed Denelio!"

"Yes!" Ronan raised his voice "I killed him! Now move!" Alec shook his head "Why? He was our Boss! You worked with him for last ten years. How could you...?" 

"Your Boss is dead?" Magnus had a small smile on his face. Was it over? Does he get to go home? 

"Shut up!" yelled Alec "Tell me why did you kill Denelio?" he asked Ronan

"Because I'm tired of working under him! I got an much bigger offer and I took it" Ronan saw Alec had a scowl on his face so he tried a different tactic "Look we can work together. You and me. Just let me Magnus and I'll pay you a handsome reward"

Magnus gulped down a heavy lump "I'm so feeling uncomfortable with this conversation"

"No" said Alec looking at Ronan

"Excuse me"

"I don't trust you. What if you stab me in the back like Denelio"

"Alec c'mon...don't do this " Ronan tried again

Alec's eyes flickered towards Magnus "Get in my car" Magnus nodded and hurried inside the car

"You cannot take him!" Ronan yelled angrily taking a step forward but halted when he saw Alec pull out a gun "Stay where you are Ronan. I won't hesitate to pull the trigger if I have to. I don't know what's going on with you but I'm leaving with Magnus" Alec stepped closer to his car

"You don't have what it takes to kill" Ronan took a step forward and Alec pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet near Ronan's leg. Magnus flinched at the loud sound and ducked his head down. Alec then shot at tires of Ronan's van and quickly jumped into his car. He slammed on the gas pedal and sped away as fast as he could

Ronan let out a loud yell and slammed his foot on the ground "I'm coimg for you Alec. You won't get away this easily" 

 

 

 

"Did you kill him?" Magnus slowly lifted his head from the dashboard and looked at Alec "I heard three shots. Where did you hit him? Chest or head?"

"I don't take a life" Alec shifted a gear. Magnus stared at him. He was glad atleast he won't be dead under Alec's watch. Magnus shifted in his seat "So...umm..since your Boss is dead...does this mean....am I going back home?" he asked hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Huuuuuge apologies for not updating on this fic. I hope you all are still with me and like this new chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Can I go home?" Magnus asked hopefully

Alec clutched the wheel tightly pressing his lips together. That was a valid question. What was he suppose to do now? Take Magnus back home? With Denelio dead, he had no one to guide him through his job. Yes he had kidnapped many times before and does know the exact procedure but now did he really want Magnus's money. The pratical part of him knew he should still hold Magnus hostage and earn a huge sum of money all to himself but...

Alec glanced at Magnus who was waiting for his answer with doe eyes. Damn those beautiful eyes. He could look at them forever. How can someone be so perfect. Wealth plus awesome health? That's a deadly combination and Magnus was one of them. Within twenty four hours the man had managed to make his way through his heart and Alec was terrified. He was terrified to have feelings for someone who was way out of his league. This has to end now. What he was slowly feeling for Magnus had to end. He steeled himself and made a decision "I'm taking you home"

Magnus's eyes widened in disbelief. He had a huge smile on his face "You're serious? Oh my God! I'm going home!" he fisted his hands that were still tied and banged on the dashboard excitedly "Yes! Thank you Thank you Thank you Alec. You're really a nice man"

Alec scoffed 

"Can you untie me please. It's really uncomfortable and..." 

"No" 

"But..."

"I said no!" 

Magnus pouted sulking down on his seat "I take my words back. You're not a nice person" Alec titled his head to glare at Magnus who looked back in fear "You haven't changed your mind right?" 

Alec couldn't help but smile at that but then his eyes then fell on speedometer and he cursed "Dammit"

"What happened?"

"I'm running out of fuel. It's a long ride. We won't be able to make it to your house" 

"We could stop at nearest petrol station and...ALEC WATCH OUT!" 

With wide eyes Alec saw a truck was heading straight at them. He had only seconds to react, yanking his steering wheel to swerve out of the way but then there was a loud ear splitting sound as the van smashed into a large tree. Alec faintly heard the back of the van explode into shower of splinters and then slowly the engine died down 

For a moment there was a blessed silence before sharp pain spiked through Alec's head as soon as he opened his eyes as the sun shone brutally through the shattered windshield. He turned his head to avoid the glare and stilled at the movement. He kept breathing as desperately tried not to vomit, his stomach churning with fear and pain. He blinked groggily as he attempted to focus on his muddled thoughts. That's when a name crossed his mind

Magnus

Alec turned his head and breathed through the pain. He looked at Magnus's seat only to find it empty and dread started pooling in his stomach "Magnus? Magnus!" he saw the passenger door is wide open which had blood stains on it. He unlached the seatbelt holding him in place and painstakingly crawled his way to passenger seat, head throbbing with every single movement. He carefully stepped out of the vehicle and that's when he heard a voice that made his blood run cold

A whimper. So quiet it's barely audible, nothing more than a pain soaked whisper of his name

"Al...Alec?"

Alec snapped his head to his side and saw Magnus on the ground, arms streched out towards his direction. He wobbled on his feet trying hard not to fall on the way. He knelt down next to Magnus "Are you okay?" he knew it was a stupid question because Magnus looked worse. There was a long deep gash at the side of his forehead that had blood rolling down his face, his arm wound had reopened and he could see various cuts and bruises on his body. Alec cursed inwardly. This was all his fault 

Magnus shook his head, a painful groan escaping from his mouth "Hurts" 

"Where?" 

"Everywhere!" Magnus gritted his teeth moaned loudly. Before Alec could ask another question Magnus's eyes rolled at the back of his head and went limp. Worry heightened in Alec's heart and he shook the man by his shoulders "Magnus? Hey open your eyes. Magnus!" 

Alec's panic filled eyes looked around for any help he could get. He had to wait for another seven minutes before he saw a car heading towards his way "Thank God"

 

 

 

LATE EVENING

Magnus groaned with his eyes closed as every part of his body was aching as though he had been run by a truck. He snapped his eyes open as memories of being kidnapped and then being in accident came flooding into his mind. He roamed his eyes around taking in his surroundings and the first thing he felt was the hard surface he was laid on which was really uncomfortable. Then a stinking smell reached his nose and he scrunched his face in discomfort. The walls were dirty, the ceiling fan made a squeaky sound and corners were filled with spider webs. Where was he? 

"How are you feeling now?"

Magnus moved his head to his side and saw Alec sitting on a worn out couch "Where are we?" 

"I hired a room for you to rest. An old couple lives down floor. They needed money and I needed a place to hide" 

Magnus frowned "What?" he tried to sit up but pain shot through his entire body and he gasped "Why didn't you take me back to my house"

"You passed out right in middle of the road" 

"Can you blame me? I was involved in a freaking accident" Magnus fisted the covers beneath him trying to ride out a sharp pain

"I know!" Alec hissed and got up raising his voice "Do you have any idea how much trouble I had to go through to bring you here? I had to take a lift from stranger who took us to a small clinic. I carried you inside where the doctor patched you up. Over there met an old couple who allowed us stay for one night if I paid them. I again carried you climbing twenty stairs up here and since then I'm keeping an eye on you. So how about a bloody thank you!"

Magnus frowned "Why didn't you take me to proper hospital?" Alec sighed rubbing his head in frustration "Are you actually naive or do you like acting completely stupid" 

Magnus glared

"Ronan won't let you go that easily. His men are probably searching for you. Going to hospital means putting your life in danger...I won't be able to do anything once they take you in... but if you're so eager to get kidnapped again, be my guest. The door is open" Alec pointed at the door panting heavily through his rage

Magnus went silence for few seconds before speaking softly "I'm good and.... thank you"

"I've arranged us a new ride which won't be available until tomorrow morning so..."

"Why not we call my Dad?"

"Yeah right" scoffed Alec "So the cops can arrest me? No thank you"

"I won't let..."

Alec raised his hand "Save it. We are spending night here and that's final"

Magnus's eyes widened "Here?! Are you serious?"

Not again, thought Alec. He really hoped Magnus wouldn't brag about his money. The man was better when he was unconscious. He himself was hurt and too tired to hear his ramblings "Yes here. This is the best I can offer you"

"Best!?" Magnus yelled but regretted when pain shot through his skull "Aww...Aww" he clutched his head "This is like living in a haunted house. I've never..." 

"There's first time for everything right. Maybe after you get back home you can write a journal on your little adventure" 

Magnus frowned but then smiled "That's actually a good idea. The kidnapping of great Magnus Bane" 

Alec rolled his eyes "Get some rest" he laid an extra sheet on the floor and Magnus looked down "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping, unless you want me to join you in that single bed" 

Magnus shook his head vigorously

"Thought so. Good night"

"But...that's where people put their feet on" Magnus shrieked "You'll catch germs" Alec looked unimpressively at him and laid down. Magnus sighed "Suit yourself. Just leave the lights on"

Five minutes later

Magnus let out a soft whimper "It's really hurting in awkward places. Can't you do something"

No response

"Heelllloo a wounded man needs some help" 

No response

"I might die you know"

"You'll be fine" 

"How do you know?"

No response

"Alec it's really hurting!" Magnus whined

Alec pulled the covers up to his head

"Alec.."

"Hello? Alec..." 

Alec started snoring and Magnus groaned "If i die, I'm going to haunt you forever" 

 

THREE HOURS LATER

Alec woke up in middle of the night to the sound of Magnus calling his name "Alec...hey wake up... Alec please" his voice, weak rasp and pleading

"What is it Magnus?" Alec asked with a hint of irritation. Magnus placed a hand on Alec's arm "I don't feel...good" 

Alec was instantly alarmed at the warm touch. He rolled over to look at the man. Magnus's face was flushed with sweat glistening on his forehead. His eyes were bloodshot and was breathing heavily "What's wrong with you?" he sat upright, right hand reaching to touch Magnus's forehead

"Shit you're burning up" Alec cursed on feeling Magnus's high fever. he quickly helped the man lay back on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. He ran to the bathroom and ran a washcloth under the tap water. Alec came back and placed the cloth on Magnus's forehead who moaned shivering a little "C..Cold" he complained

I did not sign up for this, was the only thing Alec could think of as he looked at the injured man on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you guys for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec brushed back the damp bangs on Magnus's forehead as he changed the cold cloth. Every few seconds he would hear Magnus moan or a whimper in pain adding more weight on the guilt he was feeling. Magnus needed a proper doctor. Someone who wouldn't just prescribe simple painkillers which were doing nothing good to him. Alec sighed...what was he thinking...Magnus wouldn't be needing a treatment at all if he hadn't kidnapped him in the first place

Alec didn't want to wake the old couple downstairs and cause unnecessary attention. What if they recognised him or Magnus and call the cops on him. He couldn't risk getting arrested, not when Magnus was in no shape to care of himself

"Too...cold" Magnus complained again pulling the covers up to his chin. Alec gently caught his wrist "You're hot Magnus" he was little shocked when a giggle passed through Magnus's lips "I know"

Alec glared half heartedly

"St...still hu...hurts" Magnus's teeth chattered as he clutched the covers tightly

Alec got up from the bed. He grabbed two pills of painkillers and nudged the man by his shoulders "Magnus...hey take these painkillers. That's all I have right now. Atleast it will help you with the pain" 

"M..tired" mumbled Magnus through his shivers and Alec tried again "Wake up"

"Go...way"

Alec was now mad at his current stubborn 'patient'. There was no way he was going to baby him. He placed his hand under Magnus's shoulder and hauled him up in one go "Take these and then sleep" he ordered

Magnus weakly pushed Alec's hand away "No.. it hurts..wanna...sweelp" he mumbled in his feverish state. Alec tried hard not to loose his grip as Magnus was almost slack against him. He softened at the helpless man in his arms "Please Magnus... you always listen to me right...please take these" 

Magnus whined but opened his mouth wide. Alec quickly placed the two pills and made him drink water. He then laid Magnus back down who caught his arm with both hands "Don't go" 

Alec looked down at Magnus's delirious yet pleading eyes "Go to sleep" 

"Stay...I'm scared. Lay down...with me. Cold" 

Alec blinked in surprise. Lay down with him? It had to be the fever that was putting words in Magnus's mouth "I'll cover you with an extra blanket"

Magnus didn't seem to hear Alec and started tugging at his hand "Don't go"

"Magnus..."

"Please" Magnus whimpered still shivering badly. Alec thought for a moment. Maybe sharing body heat would help him recover quickly. He will do it only because of the fever. As smoothly as he could, Alec slipped under the covers and pulled Magnus to his chest. The man went easily, his whole body a line of burning heat as he burrowed himself into Alec's arms.

Alec cradled a shivering Magnus safely against him making sure he was comfortable before throwing a blanket over them, tugging it up to Magnus's ears as he tightened his hold. He could already feel the shivers were dying down as Magnus fell asleep in his arms. Alec rubbed Magnus's back and muttered before closing his own eyes "You're so going to freak out tomorrow morning" 

NEXT DAY

The first thing Magnus felt was a warm body pressed up to him and arms tightly wrapped around his waist. He looked up and saw the person's face who was holding him so close. His first reaction was to push his kidnapper away from him. What was he doing with him in one bed? Did they....no no Magnus shuddered. He looked down and sighed in relief when he saw they both were fully clothed

Magnus didn't know what force stopped him from pushing Alec away. He was actually enjoying the warmth. It felt oddly good and safe. He was feeling much better than last night. He slowly remembered bits and pieces of last night. How his whole body was aching....he woke Alec up who took care of him...he was feeling so cold...asking Alec to join him... and then nothing. Magnus again looked up with a small smile. Maybe the guy wasn't that bad at heart. His shifted a little and that's when his fingers brushed over something

Magnus slowly reached out between him and Alec's leg and pulled the thing that was poking him in the thigh. A wallet. He flipped the wallet open and read Alec's full name 'Alexander'. Magnus mouthed a 'Wow' and his eyes fell on a picture in which Alec was standing with one girl and two boys. They looked similar to Alec so he guessed they were his family

"It's bad manners to look at other person's wallet"

Magnus froze, wallet slipping out of his fingers. Alec removed his hands off him and sat upright. He reached out and placed his hand Magnus's forehead "Your fever is gone"

"Your full name is Alexander?"

"Shut up and don't ever call me that again"

Magnus pouted "But it's such a beautiful name. Alexander" 

Alec felt funny in his stomach on hearing his name from Magnus's mouth. A feeling which he wanted to enjoy his whole life. He cleared his throat and decided to change the topic "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine now" 

Alec eyed him "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Why?"

Alec shrugged "Was expecting you to throw a tantrum since we shared a bed" 

Magnus looked away shyly "You... you did it to help me. I was cold" 

"That means you do remember being a clingy drama queen last night" Alec smirked and then laughed when Magnus glared at him "Get ready. Our ride will be here shortly"

"Can I ask you something?" 

Alec nodded

"Who are they?" Magnus pointed at the wallet. Alec picked up his wallet and flipped it open. A fond smile appeared on his face which unconsciously made Magnus smile "They are my family" he showed the picture to Magnus "He's Jace, little hot headed but great at heart...then comes Izzy...she's the mother of among us" Alec laughed lightly "...always worried and protective"

Magnus nodded smiling "And who's this little guy" 

"Oh he's Max....the most pampered one. He's my life. Actually I love them all and miss them a lot"

"Where are they?" 

"Far away"

"Far away?"

"I don't live with them" Alec said softly

"You do visit them daily right?"

Alec remained silent and Magnus swore he saw tears shining in his eyes. There was something Alec was hiding. It suddenly striked him "You haven't told them that you're a criminal" 

Alec clenched his jaw

"Alexander they are your family. You should....." 

"You don't know anything!" Alec raised his voice and Magnus flinched "Not everyone is born with golden spoon like you. I've had a worst childhood. You've no idea how difficult it is to like raise three young siblings on your own. I've seen them sleep empty stomach at nights. I've seen them cry when we couldn't afford simple necessities of life. I don't regret my decision. I do this for them...for their happiness. Jace Izzy and Max can complete their education and live their dreams"

"What about you?"

"I'm happy if they are. My brothers and sister don't need to know where I bring money from. They..." Alec froze. What the hell did he just do? Why was he talking about his family to Magnus. He should be focussing on sending the man back home and not have a heart to heart talk about his family feels. He pocketed his wallet "Get ready" 

"But..."

Alec glared "This is the last day I'm going to see you. You live your life and I'll live mine. I trust you enough to keep your mouth shut and won't tell the cops about me"

"I won't. I promise" Magnus stared at Alec who couldn't take his own eyes off him, both capturing the image of the other for one last time. Alec's cell tone brought him back from his dream world "Hello" 

"ALEC!" 

Alec's eyes widened with fear. He could recognise the voice even in his sleep "Max?"

"ALEC HELP!" 

"Izzy?" Alec tightened his cell "What's going on? Izzy?"

Izzy screamed

"Don't touch her you bastard! Let her go!" 

Alec felt a tight knot in his stomach "Jace? Hey what's going on there? Jace!" 

Silence 

"Jace? Izzy...Max! Jace!" Alec kept yelling his siblings names, fear and dread pooling in his stomach. Seconds later he heard a voice "Hello Alec" 

Alec clenched his fists until his knuckles went white "Ronan" he spat the name and demanded "Where are they? What did you do to them!?" 

Ronan chuckled "Nothing....yet" 

"I swear if you touch one hair on them..."

"Blah blah blah...can we cut the drama. Let's get down to business"

"Business?"

"You've something that belongs to me"

Alec fell silent

"Return Magnus to me and get your family back or I'll send them you one by one....and by that I mean one piece at a time" Ronan hung up with a laugh that pierced right through Alec's heart

"What happened?" asked Magnus and Alec could only stare at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! So sorry for the delay. Was on vacation and then life's been really busy. Now I'm struggling to get back on writing but I promise I'll finish my incomplete works. 
> 
> This is my first post in this year and hopefully there will be more.
> 
> On with next chapter on this story. Hope you guys are still with me. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The air was thick and tense in the dark room where Jace sat in the corner with his back rested on the wall behind. On his left side was Izzy who laid her head on his shoulder and Max slept on his right thigh. Jace's hand lay protectively over his younger brother. They were alone in the room but all three knew behind the closed door, there were men with guns.

Jace Izzy and Max were heading back from their dinner when a van came out of no where and four masked men got out holding guns. They were roughly pushed inside the van even before they could yell for help

"Jace" Max looked up from his brother's lap "Who are these people?" Jace ran a hand on Mac's hair "I don't know Max" 

"Are they going to hurt us?" 

Jace shook his head "No. I won't let anyone touch you" 

"Where's Alec?" Max asked his next question

"I don't know buddy" 

"Did the bad people catch him too?" 

"I don't know" replied Jace and Izzy's eyes shone with tears. She or Jace had no idea why they were kidnapped and what did the bad guy want with Alec. All she knew was they were in danger and hoped Alec would come soon to get them out of here. 

"I'm scared Jace" 

Jace pulled Max up and cradled him against his chest "Don't be scared. You're a strong boy right" 

"I want to go home" Max started crying and Izzy softly hushed her brother "Ssshh...don't cry Maxie. We will soon go back home" 

"Where is Alec? Why isn't he coming to get us?" asked Max who was still crying. Jace shared a look with Izzy who probably had the same question in mind. 

OTHER SIDE

The phone slipped out from Alec's hand and fell on the bed. The threat from Ronan had made his limps paralyzed and rendered him speechless. The three people who meant the world to him were in real danger and it was all because of him. He put their lives in at risk.

Magnus was still trying to figure out the conversation he heard. One thing he was sure the problem was related to Alec's family. But what? He crossed the two step distance and placed his hand on Alec's arm "Alec? Is everything alright? Something happened with Jace or Izzy? Is it Max?" 

Alec remained still as a statue so Magnus raised his voice "Alec!" 

Alec blinked couple of times. He looked at Magnus and Ronan's threat echoed in his ears and suddenly he just couldn't breathe. His stomach clenched with overwhelming nausea and eyes burned with tears "He's going to kill them" he whispered brokenly and Magnus frowned "What?" 

Alec grabbed Magnus's shirt almost pulling him flush to his body and repeated "He will kill them!" 

Magnus didn't try to free himself because he knew Alec was not going to hurt him. He could clearly see the panic in those black eyes "Alec please calm down. Tell me..."

Alec didn't seem to hear Magnus's request and started rambling "Jace and...Izzy Oh my God.... Maxie...no no no" he pushed Magnus away and gripped his chest through his shirt wheezing and choking on the breath he tried to take "Max cannot die...he's too young to die....no.. it's all my fault!" 

Magnus saw Alec was hyperventilating. He feared if Alec didn't calm down he would soon pass out. He slowly and carefully took Alec's trembling hands in his and placed it near his heart "Alec...it's me... Magnus.. calm down.. it's okay.... calm down" 

Alec was still breathing hard "It's all my fault" 

"Ssshhh" Magnus pressed Alec's hands harder on his chest hoping he would be able to follow his heartbeats "Breathe" he ordered in firm voice and to his surprise Alec gave a small nod "Good... in and out.. again in and out" 

It took five more minutes for Alec to finally get his bearings back. His eyes were filled with shame and regret when he slowly pulled back his hands "I'm sorry" Magnus shook his head "Don't apologize. My best friend use to have lot of panic attacks. You just need someone to guide it out of you"

Alec stared at Magnus who gave a small smile. What was he suppose to do now? There was no way he was going to let anything happen to his family. But that also meant...he will have to handle Magnus to Ronan. And Alec very well knew what Ronan did to all his kidnapped victims. Magnus would never come out alive once Ronan gets his hands on him. Tears again welled up in his eyes. How will he ever be able to bare the weight of Magnus's death 

"....ec...lec...Alec!" 

Alec blinked back to reality when Magnus kept calling out to him "Hey...are you okay?" 

Alec nodded

"I thought you were going into shock or something" Magnus sighed in relief "So will you tell me what's going on?" 

Alec sniffed "They are in danger" 

"Who? Your brothers and sister?" 

Alec nodded

"What happened?"

"Ronan has them"

"Oh God. This is not good. What does he want?" Magnus asked innocently and Alec just couldn't bare the weight of the guilt he felt in his heart. He pressed his lips tightly "You" 

Magnus moved back in shock "Me?" 

Alec nodded

"But...but you said...you said you'll take me back home!" Magnus said fearfully "You said..." 

"I know what I said!" Alec shouted back. He saw Magnus flinch away from him and swallowed thickly "I'm taking you back home"

Magnus was confused "You are? But what about your family?" 

"That's none of your business. I'll not let anything happen to them" Alec had no idea how was he going to save his family but he just couldn't sacrifice Magnus's life "C'mon I'll drop you at your home" 

Magnus caught Alec's wrist and blurted out "I want to come with you" 

"What?"

Magnus nodded "Ronan wants me right? Take me to him and get your family back" Alec wrenched his hand away "You're a fool if you think he's going to let you live after he gets your money"

"And I'm willing to take the risk. Ronan will kill them if he doesn't see me with you" Magnus argued back "Just get your family out of there" 

Alec narrowed his brows "Why are you doing this? Do you have a death wish?" Magnus rolled his eyes "I definitely do not have a death wish but I do owe you my life. You saved me from Ronan and then took care of me after the accident so let me return the favour"

"By walking straight into death door?" 

Magnus gulped down the heavy lump and forced a smile. Why was Alec scaring him when he already was freaked out from inside. This was a huge decision for him, the least Alec could do was give him moral support "I can take care of myself"

Alec scoffed

Magnus pouted crossing his arms "Minus my kidnapping and accident. You can't blame me for that" Alec rubbed his face "Magnus..."

"Please Alexander. Don't think of me when your family's life is in line. They need you" 

There was few minutes of silence from Alec's side before he gave a firm nod "Okay" 

 

 

 

Alec stepped out and walked to the other side of the car "This is your last chance" he opened the door and let Magnus out "Are you sure you don't to go back to your gold plated world"

"Not everything is gold plated...well most of it.." Magnus thought deeply "Some of my things are studded with diamonds and few with slive..."

"Shut up!" Alec hissed "Don't you ever get bored of bragging?" Magnus gasped "Bragging? I'm officially insulted" 

"Good" replied Alec "Now let's go" he pulled Magnus by his arm and led him inside a huge warehouse. Magnus's heart was hammering in his chest on seeing the big haunted like warehouse. He was so close to his freedom yet he choose to be a prisoner again who could be hanged till death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Bucket full of THANKS to all my readers. I'm glad you guys are still with me. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus thought he was walking in some kind of movie set. The warehouse was similar to the one he saw in movies, old and dark with men guarding the place with huge guns. No wonder Alec was worried for his safety. There was no way out and if he got killed, no one will ever be able to even find his body. Magnus turned his head to look at Alec and felt all his worries dissaper into thin air. As if the nothing mattered to him anymore. It didn't matter that he hasn't changed or taken shower in two days. It didn't matter that he was covered in germs and dirt. His luxuries didn't matter to him anymore. It didn't matter that he was walking straight into death trap. All he wanted was for Alec to be happy.

With every step Alec took with Magnus, he thought he was committing a new crime. He was leading Magnus straight into hands of death. The one person who has ever made his way through his heart. At first he thought it was just an attraction but now everything had changed. Magnus was ready to sacrifice his life for him and his family. He could have easily gotten back to his gold plated world yet he choose to come with him. He still couldn't figure out the reason, maybe too afraid to wish for his happiness but one thing was for sure, he didn't want Magnus to get hurt. The man didn't deserve this. He will do whatever it takes to keep him safe and get him out of here.

"Stop right there Alec" Ronan's cold voice echoed in the warehouse which halted Alec and Magnus's steps. Behind a pile of boxes, they saw a dark figure slowly show himself "You thought you could get away from me that easily?" 

Alec wanted to rip the man's head but held his anger back. His first priority was to get his family back "I did what you told. Magnus is here with me" he pointed to his side. Magnus waved a nervous Hi and muttered "You can't imagine how badly my heart wants to jump out of my chest"

Alec leaned to his side and whispered in dead serious tone "Play along" Magnus was about to ask what he meant but earned a glare. He shut his mouth and gave a small nod 

"Where are they?" Alec asked looking at Ronan who laughed "What's the hurry Alec?" 

Alec laughed along "True but I must say you wasted your time in kidnapping my family" 

"What do you mean?"

Alec cleared his throat "It's a little hard to believe but last night I had decided to return Magnus to you" 

"You did?" Ronan eyed Alec suspiciously 

Alec took a step forward and with that Ronan's men unlocked the safety of the their guns. He raised his hands in surrender "Hey hey take it easy Ronan. I didn't come here for violence. I came here with a proposal" 

"Talk" ordered Ronan

Alec straightened his clothes "I'm ready to work for you" Ronan scowled at Alec while Magnus's eyes widened. What was Alec doing?"

"I've thought about it last night. Denelio is dead and you're clearly the next boss. I want money and will continue what I've been doing for last two years but I can't do this alone. I need someone as strong as you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cost and hope you would trust me again"

Silence hung in the air

Alec hoped Ronan will believe his lie

"Why should I trust you?" asked Ronan

Alec sighed "Would it help if I say, I would be the one to bring money from Magnus's father" 

"What!?" yelled Magnus

Ronan smiled

Alec nodded "Ye..Yeah. I'll bring the money also I don't want my share in this kidnapping. So what do you say?"

"You do know that no one leaves once they have seen my face" Ronan glared at Magnus gulped down the heavy lump. Alec shrugged in response "I don't care what you do with him. I just want to work with you"

Magnus couldn't believe what he was hearing. What kind of a plan was this? Why did Alec agree to work for Ronan when he could easily get out with his family. 

The more time Ronan took to answer, the more nervous Alec got. He had to gain Ronan's trust inorder for his plan to work. There was no way he was going to let Magnus sacrifice his life for him. This was the only way he could stay with Ronan and rescue Magnus

Ronan thought for few minutes and finally gave a nod "Fine. You can work for me" Alec sighed in relief "Thank you. Now let my family go" 

"No" 

"What?" Alec narrowed his eyes "You don't need them anymore. Magnus is here and I've agreed to work for you. Let them go" 

Ronan smiled cunningly "You see Alec, I still have trust issues with you so inorder to make sure you don't double cross me, your family will stay here until I get my money. Are we clear?" 

Dammit, Alec cursed mentally and gave a nod "Okay fine by me but I need to see them" 

"Sure" Ronan looked at one of his men "Tie him" he pointed at Magnus "And take them to others. Remember one thing" he then turned his cold gaze on Alec "If you try anything..."

Alec shook his head "I work for you. We're a team" 

"Good. I'll call his father and make a deal" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and Jace tensed along with Izzy and Max. The three got up from the floor, holding their hands together "Stay together" said Jace pulling Izzy and Max close to him. They saw two men enter bringing a tied up man with them. They made the man sit near the opposite wall and walked out. Before Jace could ask who he was a new figure entered the room

Magnus mumbled something under his breath and adjusted himself on the dirty floor. They were going to earn huge amount from his father, the least they could do was to treat me well. He sighed, eyes falling on the three other occupants of the room. A small smile played on his lips knowing this had to be Alec's family. He was about to introduce himself when he heard footsteps

Alec entered in the room and Max wrenched himself out of Jace's hold "Alec!" he ran and hugged his brother wrapping his small arms around Alec's mid section "You came!" 

Alec knelt down to level Max and took the boy in his arms "I'm here Max. Everything is going to be alright" he looked at Jace and Izzy "Are you guys okay?" 

Alec frowned when Jace and Izzy didn't respond to his question. Fear spiked within him and he quickly got up from the ground "Are you two hurt?" he walked towards them "Tell me if he hurt you I'll...." 

Jace raised his voice "You'll what Alec!? Hurt him? Break his bones? Kill him? Be a criminal like you've always been!"

Alec took a step back in shock "How...How do you know about.." Izzy glared at him "So it is true? The man wasn't lying. He said you're a criminal. You work for him? Is that how you've been earning money? By hurting others" 

Magnus did not like the way Alec's sister was yelling at him. He called out to Max "Hey buddy...can you untie me please" Max looked scared so Magnus smiled "I'm the good guy. I've also been kidnapped like you. Please free me" he saw the look give a nod and then came forward to untie him

"Izzy please listen to me. That's not..." Alec's eyes shone with tears. Jace pointed an accusing finger at Alec "We're so disgusted by you Alec. You lied to us. You're nothing but a criminal!" 

"Jace what are you saying?" asked Max who was confused why his brothers were fighting. Jace held Max close to him and away from Alec "Alec has been lying to us Maxie. He's not what we think" 

"Jace..."

Jace shook his head "No Alec! We're in trouble because of you. If anything happens to Izzy or Max, I swear I'll kill you" 

Alec didn't wipe the tears that fell from his eyes. All these years he cared only for his family but now they are standing against him "They are also my brother and sister Jace. I wouldn't let anything happen to any three of you" 

"We hate you Alec!" said Izzy and Alec's heart broke into million pieces. Magnus had heard enough. He was so angry at the two siblings for wrongly accusing Alec who was silently crying. He came forward and stood next to him "That's enough! You have no right to say anything bad about Alexander"

"Who?" Max looked up and asked Jace

Magnus rolled his eyes "Your brother's full name is Alexander and I might add, he's a good person and the best brother in the world" 

Jace scoffed 

"It is true young man. Alec is not to be blamed" 

"Stay out of our matter" said Jace

"I'm sorry but I can't. Not when you all are framing wrong picture of Alec" 

"Who the hell are you?" asked Izzy

Magnus held his hand out "I'm Magnus...Magnus Bane. Your brother kidnapped me" 

"What?" 

Alec glared with his tearful eyes and Magnus bit his lips "Sorry....not a good start" he looked at Jace and Izzy "Look, I know you both are mad because Alec hid his occupation but he did it for you three. Alec stepped into the crime world because of you"

Jace scowled "For us? We didn't ask him to do crimes!" he argued back. Alec sniffed back his tears which broke Magnus's heart "Yes you didn't ask him to do crimes but can you imagine what would have happened if he didn't choose this world. You all probably would still be living on streets with no food or education"

Izzy looked at Alec as Magnus continued "Now I don't know much about Alec but one thing I know for sure is that he loves you all like crazy. Alec gave you three a decent life to live"

"Magnus don't..." Alec pleaded in heavy voice but Magnus held his hand out "I'm not done yet" he glared at Jace "Alec's methods maybe wrong but he has never harmed anynone. He gave you food to eat and a shelter to live in. Do you know the reason he stays away from you? Alec didn't want to put you three in danger. He could have easily left you alone in the streets but he didn't. He always choose your happiness before his. You have no right to yell at him. Infact..

Before Magnus could finish Jace crossed the distance and hugged Alec tightly "I'm so sorry Alec. You've gone through so much because of us. I'm sorry we misunderstood you" Alec gave a watery laugh before hugging Jace back. He looked at Izzy and Max who ran towards him and joined in group hug "Sorry Alec" said Izzy "You're the best brother in this world" 

Magnus smiled watching the reunion. Alec looked at him and he winked back at him. He gave an appreciating nod "Thank you" 

"You're welcome Alexander. Though we still are in grave danger....especially me" Magnus shivered with fear thinking about Ronan and then made a face "Can I talk to you for a minute"

"Yea..Yeah" Alec looked at his siblings who nodded and went to other side of the room. Magnus caught Alec's arm "What the hell were you thinking Alexander. You had a chance to escape. You could've easily gotten out with Jace Izzy and Max then why did you stay back? Why Alexander? Why?"

"The same reason you came with me when you could've easily gotten back to your gold plated world" Alec stared deeply into Magnus's brown eyes silently begging him to confess"I..I think we both know why"

"Alexander..."

"Magnus..."

The kiss made their brains lit on fire and warmth spread throughout their entire body. Magnus's hands were wrapped around Alec's waist and Alec held Magnus close by his neck. Their lips worked in perfect synchronized way, neither of them in hurry to break away from each other. Alec let out a moan when Magnus bit his lower lip and he tightened his hold curling Magnus's soft hair with his hand.

The need for oxygen reluctantly broke Magnus's lips away from Alec's. He leaned his head on Alec's forehead breathing heavily. Alec laughed lightly as he took heavy breaths "Good answer" 

Magnus giggled pecking Alec's lips "I think I'm falling for you Alexander"

Alec pecked Magnus's lips "And I think I'm falling for you Magnus"

"Please tell me there's a way out of here because I don't want to die now. I want to live...for you...for us" Magnus said softly and Alec nodded. He thought for a moment and his eyes lit up "Actually you will be the only one who will get us all out of here" 

"Me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
